HCLI Dossiers
by Alric Severin
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the world of Jormungand.From Koko's group to the other merchants of death, everyone has a story to tell. Warning: Possible spoilers for the manga and anime, read at your own risk.
1. Message in the bottle

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this series of oneshots. If you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. Suggestions are always welcome**

**Disclaimers: Jormungand is the property of Keitarou Takahashi and as such all credits belongs to him.**

* * *

**This story is based from a scene in chapter 38. Spoilers apply**

* * *

**Message in the bottle**

_(featuring young Koko and Valmet)_

Koko had always hated cemeteries, it's not because of ghosts or monsters. She had known from an early start that monsters are just figments of imaginations created by adults to scare their children into submission.

'_Humans beings are far more terrifying than ghost and monster.'_ She thought. No, the reason she hated cemeteries is because of the dead and the atmosphere. She knew that not all the bodies buried six feet below the ground died from natural causes. Some of them died before their time.

She hated the feeling of depression and sadness that hung in the air in such places. And yet here she is, standing beside a gaping hole swallowing the body of one of her bodyguards. There was a skirmish in one of her deals and her inability to command had led to the death of one of her team. Granted, that they were taken by surprised by the enemy and she only had three of the team members with her. She had been scared, _**No**_, she had been terrified.

For once, Koko Hekmatyar felt fear.

She had cried while Valmet was pulling her to run faster, she even said things that are insulting to Valmet.

"_I'm paying you guys, so help me!" She said_

But then Echo showed up bleeding saying the words Koko would be carrying for the rest of her life. In the end Lhem came to late with support and Echo died protecting her.

The funeral service had been brief, the team was the only one to attend the funeral and some of the HCLI staff who knew Echo personally. In the end those people left _'for tomorrow is a new day' _they said.

Now it was only the four of them left. They formed a straight line in front of the newly sealed ground, from the left Willee, Lehm, Koko and Valmet.

"Well Echo, it's sad you left us far too early. I'm gonna miss you buddy" Lhem said

"Nobody's gonna tease koko-chan anymore for being a cry baby" Willee said, a smile nostalgic smile in his face.

"Thank you Echo, for everything. I'm going to miss you" Koko said tears welling in her eyes

"I'll take care of Koko, Echo. I promise you that" Valmet said softly

With that they left the cemetery, knowing they lost a valuable friend and ally.

* * *

They are now on the freight ship sailing back to England. It had been three days since Echo's death and everyone in the crew is still trying to adjust. As for Koko and the team it seems a silent agreement has been made to give one another time to grieve over the lost.

Koko was leaning on the railings looking at the sea when Valmet saw her. She knew Koko was feeling the guilt over Echo's death. Deciding to cheer up the girl, Valmet approached her.

"Hey Koko, mind if I joined you?" Valmet asked

"Oh, hello Valmet. Sure I don't mind" Koko greeted her with a small smile

They stood there in silence for a while, Valmet trying to judge the situation and Koko lost in her thoughts again. Finally Koko broke the silence.

"I miss him. He can get pretty annoying when he teases me about being a cry baby but it was fun. He was good friend to me." Koko said solemnly. _"I should always be laughing and smiling_" repeating the words Echo said

"He's right you know, Koko should always be smiling. We're here to protect you always. Me, Lhem and Willee and soon more people would follow and protect you" Valmet said reassuringly

This made Koko tearful, she looks at Valmet and embraces her.

"I'm sorry for what I said there Valmet."

"I understand Koko, you were scared back then. Anyone under the same circumstances would be scared" Valmet said soothingly, running her hands on Koko's head

"I wish I could tell him how grateful I am" Koko said calming down a bit

"You know, I heard this from one of my men back then. If you wrote a letter to someone and put it in a bottle it would reach them eventually. It may sound stupid or silly but I think it's worth a try" Valmet said

"But Echo's dead, it wouldn't reach him" Koko reasoned, her face turning thoughtful

"So? I'm sure he can read it in heaven" Valmet reassured. And with that they went inside the ship and into Koko's room. There Koko wrote a short letter, after finding an appropriate bottle the two of them went outside once more.

"Ready?"

"Um, ready"

"1,2,3!" and with that Koko threw the bottle as far as she can, the bottle landed into the sea never to be seen again.

* * *

_Dear Echo,_

_Thank you for saving my life. I'm sure I'll miss your teasing, but I think I'll live on. Valmet and the others will be here to protect me so you can rest easy._

_Also I'll take you on that advise of yours. A boss should always be smiling and laughing. I'll see you someday._

_-Koko_

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know how Echo's character is portrayed in the manga since he was only a background character. But to have an effect on Koko's character he must have been _someone_.**

** And there you have it folks! the starting story for my series of one-shots. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**'Til next time!**


	2. Honour

**A/N: And here we are! the second chapter. Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Also, Spoilers for Chapter 49 of the Manga. Be warned, be very warned... Bwahahaha**

* * *

**Honour**

_(featuring Karen Low and Dr. Minami Amada)_

It has been 4 months since Dr. Minami found Karen Low at Port Elizabeth in Africa. At first Karen was a bit apprehensive with getting close to Dr. Minami, knowing the woman to be close friends with Koko Hekmatyar. But soon enough she found out that the Doctor has a genuine interest in her and that she has taken Karen under her wing.

During her exile in Africa, Karen had a lot of time to think about her life and what it has become. Her life up until now has been about serving her country and her hero the Shaojiang Chen Guomeng. To her, life has never been perfect and yet with the sudden arrival of HCLI in Africa, particularly the youngest of the Hekmatyar her life spiraled out of control. The shame of being defeated twice cannot be overlooked, that the Central Committee decided to cast her aside, leaving her with nothing. Even going back to the Daxinghai has been near impossible. But then fate has played another cruel joke, _that woman_, Sofia Valmer has murdered her only reason for living.

All she could remember at that time was her anger and hatred for that person. She didn't even aimed the gun the properly she just let loose a torrent of bullets.

"_I- I can't take this anymore!" _was all she could say before being shot down herself. When she woke up, she was in a hospital next to Valmet and all she could think of was to escape. She wandered aimlessly until she reached Port Elizabeth were she was rescued by Dr. Minami.

* * *

"Miss Karen! Miss Karen!" She was snapped out of her musing by Dr. Minami's voice.

The sun was setting at the horizon, the whole day had passed by relatively quiet compared to some days where at every corner there's a spy or CIA agent hiding keeping tabs on what the Doctor was up too. During these quiet days Karen had opt to look at the setting sun by the small balcony at Maerchen.

"There you are Miss Karen! I was looking all over for you!" Dr. Minami's voice and demeanor had always carried an air of absolute carefree something, Karen noted she shares with her friend Koko.

"Enjoying the setting sun?" Minami asked coming closer to Karen

"Yes, today was relatively quiet. We don't get that much now. How was your meeting?" Karen asked smiling. True she had come to respect the woman who saved her, although she still wishes that the woman stops her vanishing acts.

"Everything went well, remember _Kumatt?_ The ninja bear robot? We'll be producing him soon! The kids will love him!"

"That's good to hear. Doctor, I need to talk to you about something." Karen faced Minami seriously "You need to stop going out on these trips without my knowledge. It's dangerous for you, and I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"But I always bring Moko along with me. Besides the Butterflies needs me." Dr. Minami reasoned while pouting.

"I didn't mean to question Mr. Mokoena's capabilities, but every time you disappear you give Ms. Mareen a hard time! And you make both of us worried!" Karen said resolutely

"I take it as my responsibility to protect you from danger, please if you really have to go at least tell me, better yet take me with you!" out of breath Karen chose to avoid looking at the Doctor, instead she looked at her shoes. "You're the reason why I'm still alive and not dead in some alley after I lost everything in Alexandria. I cannot repay you for everything that you did for me, but let me at least protect you that's all I can do for you"

"You don't have to do that, I told you didn't I? I like you, you just need to stay by my side. That's all I need from you." Dr. Minami said softly, touching Karen cheek to make her look. Minami added. "I'm sorry, I guess I really made you worried. I promise to tell next time where I'm going. Or better yet I'll take you on my next butterfly exploration"

"Yes, thank you. I would love that. I'm sorry for bursting out like that. But you needed me for something right?" Karen said smiling.

"Oh yeah, Miss Karen let's go on a vacation! We're going to Soloman's Island" Dr. Minami said excitedly

* * *

"_You gave me a second chance in life Doctor, because of you I have regained my honour. Please, let me stay by your side. I would give up my life protecting you."_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. the first time I read that chapter, I knew at once I'll be shipping these two. Along with KokoxValmet.**

**Hummm, so when will the humor come in? well it depends, seems that my funny bone is broken at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment after the beep.**

_Beeep!_


End file.
